Inked Promises
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: It's been a long time, but Andromeda is ready to finally gain her freedom. Is Rabastan ready to give it to her? Brief mentions of dub-con.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for - at the bottom of the story.**

* * *

 **Inked Promises**

* * *

Andromeda pulled her jacket close around her, the winter weather making her wish she'd stayed home instead of venturing out into the snow. Her impatience wouldn't allow her to wait though, and she knew herself well enough to know that the internal itch wouldn't go until she'd got what she needed.

Entering the small shop, she looked around at the wall art with interest.

"Welcome to Inked," a bored voice said, making Andromeda jump.

She looked around the corner, finding a desk in a tiny alcove, a heavily tattooed woman sitting behind it, reading a magazine.

Andromeda wasn't sure what to make of the girl, but when she'd asked around the area, general consensus had been that the tattooist's here were the best in the business.

"I'd like to book in for a back tattoo," she said quietly, pulling a folded piece of paper from her pocket.

Not even looking at Andromeda, the girl flicked open the diary, and gestured to the walls. "Do any of the wall designs take your fancy or would you prefer something drawing fresh?"

"Actually, I've already drawn up what I want," Andromeda replied, opening the paper out.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Look, hun, I know that a lot of people think that have what it takes to draw - holy mother of god, that is gorgeous."

Andromeda couldn't stop her chuckle as the girl's eyes widened.

"You drew this?"

Andromeda nodded. "It took a long time. So, when can you fit me in?"

"This is going to be painful," the girl murmured absently, her eyes still on the drawing. Tearing her eyes away and back to the book, she smiled.

"The Boss is free all day next Thursday. Honestly, he's the only one who could do this artwork justice. I'll book you in for the full day, though I can't guarantee that he'll be able to finish - or that you'll last that long."

Andromeda just nodded, taking the card that was offered to her moments later.

"Could you leave the drawing here?" the girl asked, holding her hand out for the paper. "It'll have to be copied onto tracing paper to make the transfer, it'll make it easier if it's all done before you get here."

Hesitating for a moment, Andromeda nodded, handing the paper over.

"We'll see you on Thursday," the girl promised, and Andromeda nodded, exiting the shop.

She'd finally done it. Spending so long on the art that she'd know would one day adorn her body, she'd often wondered if the day would ever come. Smiling to herself, she walked back towards the car park. Only a week to go.

* * *

Rabastan couldn't help but be excited for the day as he waited impatiently for his only client to arrive. The artwork that Pansy had handed him the week before had sat on his coffee table at home since he'd first been given it.

Anyone that could draw like that was most certainly of interest to him - and it didn't hurt that Pansy had cheekily informed him that the woman was gorgeous. Dark hair, dark eyes, just his type.

The bell rang in the main shop area, and Rabastan glanced towards the door. Pansy would show the woman through after taking her coat and offering her a drink. He hoped the woman would be able to handle the pain, so they'd be able to get at least a solid chunk of the work done in this first session.

Backs were notoriously painful for some people.

He could hear the two women talking quietly as he set the machine and inks up at his work station. When the door opened, he automatically turned his head to get his first look at the woman who'd drawn the beautiful picture he'd been obsessing over for a week.

He didn't expect to know her.

* * *

Andromeda froze at the door, her eyes meeting her tattooist's. Memories forced their way into her mind, overlapping one another in their enthusiasm to make themselves known.

Happy, sad, hurtful, joyous… she could remember every moment she'd spent with this man, and could still feel every inch of the pain they'd caused one another.

"Andromeda," he whispered, pain clouding his eyes in what she was sure was an echo of her own.

"Rabastan," she replied, breathlessly. Her chest clenched, and her lungs refused to work properly. She felt like she'd just ran a marathon.

* * *

" _Andy!"_

 _She turned at his voice, grinning widely when he picked her up, swinging her in a circle._

" _I missed you!" he murmured, burying his face in her neck. "School is awful without you there."_

 _She hugged him back hard, her arms trembling with the pressure. "I missed you too."_

" _It's only til summer - then you'll be coming with me in September," he murmured, more as an affirmation to himself than for her._

" _Seven more months," she agreed, wistfully. "Then you'll be home for summer."_

* * *

Visions of her as a child flitted through Rabastan's mind as he took in the woman she'd grown into. He hadn't seen her since she was sixteen, when she'd run away from home.

When she'd run away from him.

* * *

" _Do you know where she is?" His father demanded of him, slamming into the bedroom. His anger was clear, and Rabastan hated that he'd have to question him._

 _He knew it would only make him angrier._

" _Do I know where who is?" he asked, his brow furrowed._

" _Andromeda. She's missing. Run away from home, apparently. Obviously, Cygnus and Druella were sure she'd come running straight to you."_

" _I haven't seen her," Rabastan replied, standing up. "But if she's run away, we have to help find her. Anything could happen to her out there on her own!"_

 _His father sighed, shaking his head. "I'll inform Cygnus that you don't know where she is, and that if she comes here, we'll alert him immediately. And I do mean that, Rabastan."_

" _But… what about finding her?"_

" _She was never going to stick around, Rabastan. I know you thought she'd be yours forever, but she had ideas. Bad ideas. You know how much she argued with her parents - she wanted to mingle with the lower classes. Her best female friend was the maid, for god's sake. Even if she does come back… I don't want you messing with her anymore. She's a bad influence."_

 _Rabastan was left alone in his room, confused, angry and with a heart that was threatening to shatter in his chest._

* * *

Andromeda stumbled back a few steps. "I'll go. I… uh… I'm sorry."

She made it to the door, grabbing her coat on the way, before she heard his voice, his words stopping her in her tracks.

"Running away again?"

* * *

" _We'll run away one day," Rabastan assured her, kissing her temple. They were lay sprawled under a tree in his back garden, her resting on his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her._

 _He made her feel safe, she loved the way he was so affectionate with her. She'd never had that at home, their parent's were all the stiff upper lip types._

" _One day," she echoed, the idea filling her with hope._

" _We'll get an apartment in London, go to University, just… just be us."_

" _It sounds like heaven. Do you think we can actually do it, Rab? Can we actually escape?"_

" _I promise."_

* * *

Anger filled him as she left the back room. He moved quickly, leaning against the door frame as she put her hand on the door handle.

"Running away again?" he taunted.

She turned slowly to look at him. "What do you want me to say, Rab?"

The use of her old nickname for him hit him hard and he couldn't quite hide the wince.

"Why did you…" He shook his head. "You came for a tattoo. Lay, face down on the bed, and I'll get the transfer on you."

He'd spent enough time looking at the exquisite artwork for the last week. He'd be damned if he let her walk away without getting it.

And honestly, he wasn't sure he could handle the answers to his unasked questions. He had a feeling that knowing wouldn't hurt any less than not knowing.

* * *

Shakily, Andromeda put her coat back on the rack. She knew he was right. She'd come to get her tattoo, the one she'd spent years working on to make perfect.

Walking past him into the back room, she made sure she got by him without touching him.

How was she supposed to lay still all day with his hands on her skin? How was supposed to hide the reactions she'd always had to him - the reactions that she knew deep inside that she always would have to him?

* * *

" _You feel so good," he whispered, his words muffled by the skin of her neck. She arched into his hands, his fingers playing her body like an instrument, their quiet pants creating the most sensual of melodies._

 _She couldn't speak, couldn't tell him how much she loved him, couldn't tell him how lost she'd be without him, couldn't get the words past her lips as he tumbled her over the edge of oblivion._

 _She clung to him tightly instead, hoping that her embrace could tell him what words could not._

* * *

He looked at the smooth skin of her back, taking a deep breath before he carefully positioned the transfer. As he ran his fingers over the thin paper, he couldn't stop himself from remembering the last time he'd touched this skin.

When he'd given her his virginity.

When he'd taken hers.

A precious gift that had threatened to destroy him when she left without so much as a goodbye.

Frustrated, he peeled away the paper, checking that every line on her back was as it should be, being careful not to touch her bare skin as he did.

Satisfied, he snapped his gloves on, picking up the machine.

"Have you had a tattoo before?" he asked softly.

"No," she replied, her tone choked.

He knew that she was thinking exactly the same as him.

Another first together.

* * *

 _"Don't leave me," she begged, clinging to him._

 _He cuddled her close, his little Andy._

 _"I have to go to school," he told her. "You'll be coming soon," he added. "It's only a year, right?"_

 _"But what am I supposed to do without you here?" she asked, tears streaming down her face. "I need you, Rab!"_

 _"It'll be fine," he promised. "It'll go really fast, and I'll write to you all the time, okay. I swear."_

 _"You won't forget me, will you?"_

 _Rabastan chuckled. "Never."_

* * *

The first line was horrendous. Andromeda bit her lip, her hands clenching into fists. She felt him pause, but the buzzing of the machine in his hand didn't stop, and soon enough, the tenseness began to leave her.

It hurt, but it was a clean pain.

Free from heartbreak.

Free from betrayal.

Free from fear.

A simple, clean, physical pain that she could concentrate on as she cleansed herself of the past. This was what she'd wanted, what she'd craved as she'd been designing her tattoo.

That it was her past that was inking it into his skin…

That was a complication she hadn't foreseen. The past few weeks had been rough, but she'd known, as soon as she'd received the letter from Narcissa, that she was ready to finally let go of her past.

* * *

Rabastan worked in silence for a while, his thoughts on the woman beneath his gloved hands.

How, after all this time, could she just waltz right back into his life? He'd never believed in fate, but this meeting…

The better question, his mind supplied, was how could he let her just waltz right back _out_ of his life?

Did he want her too? Could he handle her staying? Did she even want too?

Clearing his throat, he decided that he couldn't just let her lie there and not see if there was anything left of the girl he loved.

"I heard about your father," he muttered. "Cissa said she'd told you."

"Yes. Heart attack, she said," Andromeda confirmed.

"You didn't go to the funeral," Rabastan replied. It wasn't a question; he'd known she hadn't gone, Cissa had told him that as well.

"No. It felt… inappropriate."

"You were his daughter, how is that inappropriate?"

"He disowned me," she whispered. "A year after I… left. He and mother tracked me down, told me I wasn't welcome within the family, that I was as good as dead to them and those that they associated with. So yes, Rabastan, it would have been inappropriate if I'd shown up at the funeral."

Rabastan wasn't wholly surprised. He knew how their families took to their kids rebelling. He supposed he'd been lucky in that his own father was quite happy with Rodolphus taking over the family business, leaving Rabastan free to pursue his dreams.

"Why did you leave?" he asked suddenly. He was very glad he hadn't had the needles near her when the question fell from his lips, because she jerked hard.

"I couldn't handle it anymore."

"Why didn't you… I thought we'd go together. Me and you, against the world… wasn't that what we always said?"

"It was an impossible dream, Rab. We were kids… it would never have worked."

"So you just… give up. On me. Without actually giving me an option?"

He waited for her to answer, but all he heard was a sigh. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to her back.

* * *

Three hours in, and Andromeda didn't have a choice but to ask for a break. The pain she could handle, but the craving for nicotine was no longer something she could avoid.

"You can smoke out back," he offered, when she asked quietly if her back would be okay if she went and stood on the street.

He tucked her t-shirt into her bra, to make sure it didn't fall over the ink.

The first drag was heaven, as was the peace of the back yard. It wasn't much to look at, but it was empty, and being alone was just what she needed at the moment.

She knew Rabastan had every right to ask her questions - she knew she'd ask them had their situation been reversed.

She wished she had better answers for him.

How was she supposed to explain that she'd been scared? Scared that he wouldn't actually want to leave, scared that he'd ask her to stay.

She was a coward, because she knew, she'd always known, that if he'd asked her, she'd have stayed in the life she hated, because she loved him.

"Are you done? It's windy out here."

Turning, she saw him watching her from the doorway, a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Almost," she said, trying and failing to tear her eyes away from him. God but he looked good. Exactly as she'd always thought he would - he'd aged well in the years she hadn't seen him.

Gesturing to the building, she smiled. "I'm glad you got to do something with your art. I always knew you'd be brilliant."

He nodded.

"Rab…" She trailed off and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I should have at least told you goodbye, before I left. I'm sorry."

Rabastan nodded again, before taking a sip of his coffee. "You're right. You should've."

* * *

 _She clutched at the letter in her hand, tears dripping unashamedly down her cheeks. She couldn't post it._

 _She'd be getting him in trouble if they found out she'd written to him._

 _Screwing the letter up, she walked away from the post box, back to the tiny flat she'd managed to secure._

 _Maybe one day, she'd be able to see him again. Maybe she could tell him then that she'd wanted to see him, to tell him she loved him one last time._

 _Maybe she'd be able to tell him why she didn't say goodbye - and why she didn't ruin his life._

* * *

"Do you have someone that can help you with the cream?" he asked, wrapping the tattoo delicately. She'd sat beautifully for the whole session, and he was loathe to hurt her further.

"I'll manage," she hedged, letting her t-shirt fall over the wrappings.

He'd not been able to finish the tattoo, but the main parts were done. She picked her coat up, folding it over her arm as she dug in her bag for her purse.

Paying Pansy for the session, Andromeda glanced at Rabastan before asking how long she'd have to wait to book into get it finished.

"I'd recommend at least three weeks, let the skin heal," he said, pulling the diary away from Pansy and flipping to the following month.

"I have a full day on the 11th January," he offered. He stared when she paled, shaking her head.

"I'm busy that day, and the weekend after it," she replied after a moment. "Maybe the week after that?"

"I have the 16th," he said, flipping forward another page.

She nodded. "That should be alright. I'll let you know within the next few days if it's not. I… see you then."

Before he could call her back, she was out of the door. Hesitating for only a moment, he followed, catching her up as she turned into the car park.

"Andromeda?"

She stopped, but didn't turn around to look at him. When he rounded her, he saw her hastily wiping away tears.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Of course. It's been a long day. Did I forget something?"

He shook his head. "I just… I didn't like watching you walk away from me."

"I'll come back," she whispered. On the 16th. I promise."

"I… Okay. Drive safely."

* * *

The weeks past unbelievable slow, and when the 16th finally dawned, Rabastan was convinced that Andromeda wouldn't show.

He couldn't stop the wide smile that overtook his face when she arrived, her cheeks flushed beautifully against the cold.

He hustled her through to the back, and she lay down in the same position, her t-shirt pulled up to display her ink. He was very happy with the way it had healed so far, and he was sure he was almost as excited as she was to see it finished.

"So, why this design?" he asked, an hour into the appointment.

He could hear the smile in her voice when she replied, "Freedom. Wings… the ability to fly free. Isn't that what everyone wants?"

He found he couldn't argue with her.

* * *

Her phone rang, and she knew she'd have to answer it. She'd prayed this wouldn't happen, that Rabastan would have finished long before the call come.

"Hello," she answered, glancing apologetically over her shoulder at Rabastan, who just nodded, continuing his work.

She listened to the voice on the other end, answering as vaguely as she could get away with.

"Meet me at the car in…" she glanced back at Rabastan. "How long?"

"Half an hour," he replied, his tone suddenly dull.

"Half an hour," Andromeda parroted into the phone.

Ending the call, she said, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine."

She hated how hurt he sounded, but she couldn't tell him who was on the other end of the phone. That would open up a tin of worms that she didn't think she'd ever be ready for.

* * *

"You're all done," he told her, helping her sit up. She looked in the mirror, tears welling in her eyes as she saw her vision, finally come to life.

"It's better than I ever could have hoped," she murmured, pulling her eyes away to meet his. "Thank you."

"It… was absolutely my pleasure," he admitted, honestly.

The bell in the front of the shop rang, and Rabastan, after wrapping her for the final time, led her through the door.

He heard Andromeda swear quietly behind him, and turned to look at her. She'd paled, her eyes on the young girl who was in the shop, talking to Pansy.

"Mum! Lemme see!"

Rabastan felt faint. Andromeda passed him, grabbing her coat and bag, hastily pulling her purse out.

"Later," she said to the young girl. "When we get home."

"Mum?" Rabastan gasped out.

Pansy took payment, her eyes moving between Rabastan and Andromeda.

"Rab…"

"Mum?" Rabastan questioned again. "Is this… Andy?"

The oddest sensation of falling had taken hold of him, and he put a hand onto the wall to keep himself upright.

"I'm Dora," the little girl said cheerfully. "Can we go, Mum? You promised we could go to McDonalds."

"Andy?" Rabastan murmured again, begging her for answers.

"She's not…" Andromeda whispered. "It's complicated."

"You don't think I deserve answers?" he asked harshly. "This is…"

Andromeda ran a hand down her face. "I need to take her to get something to eat. I can't…"

"Let me come with you. We can… talk later. After."

The fight seemed to leave her, and he could see the acceptance on her face before she nodded.

"Aww," Dora complained loudly. "Does that mean I have to sit in the back of the car?"

* * *

 _The two blue lines stared up at her, her life going up in smoke around her._

 _All her plans._

 _All her hopes._

 _Her dreams._

 _Rabastan._

 _All gone, with two blue lines and a nauseous feeling in her stomach._

 _She couldn't believe she'd been so stupid._

* * *

Checking to make sure her daughter was fast asleep, Andromeda walked down the hall towards the living room where Rabastan was waiting for her.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked, hovering at the door.

"An explanation would be good."

"I meant to drink," she snapped. Leaving the lounge, she passed through the next doorway to the kitchen, pouring two glasses of wine. She didn't really care if Rabastan drank it, she needed fortification.

Re-entering the living room, she handed him a glass and sat down.

"She's not yours."

"She's the right age," Rabastan argued. "Unless… unless you were sleeping with someone else?"

"No. It. I."

Andromeda sighed.

"You remember the party Bellatrix dragged me too? The one you missed, because your father said you had to finish your school work?"

Rabastan nodded. He did remember, it was the first and only party Andy had ever attended without him. She'd been horribly hungover and upset over it for three days after - he'd been the one to look after her.

"I drank too much. Or. I don't know. It wasn't like when we were drinking, I think there must have been a stronger spirit in it than I was used to or something like that. I don't remember much of what happened. When I woke up the morning after, I was naked, and sore.

"I didn't know what had happened until I found out I was pregnant."

Rabastan blanched. "You were -"

"I don't know," Andromeda replied flatly.

"You didn't think I'd stand by you?" Rabastan asked, hurt.

"I couldn't ask you to do that," she replied. "And… I was ashamed. I might have consented, Rab, I don't know. I don't remember it."

"If you were that drunk, you couldn't have consented."

"It is what it is," Andromeda murmured after a moment. "I wouldn't change Dora for the world. She _is_ my world."

"She's beautiful. Looks just like you did at her age."

Andromeda smiled.

"I should go. It's been a long day and it's… a lot to process."

"Of course," Andromeda agreed. She stood to show him to the door, holding it open with her foot. He turned to look at her, staring at her like he was trying to commit her to memory.

"I don't want to say goodbye," he admitted. "I don't… I still…"

Andromeda leant up to kiss his cheek. "Than don't say goodbye. We found each other this time. We can find each other again."

Rabastan laughed. "It'll be easier this time. I know where you live."

When she nodded, he reached a hand up to stroke her cheek. "Don't disappear again."

She smiled sadly. "I promise."

* * *

 **Written for;**

 **Hogwarts Assignment; Muggle Art** \- Task 2; Tattoo Parlour!AU

 **Writing Club** \- Show time - Letting go of something.

 **Around the World in 31 Days** \- Estonia - Exquisite

 **Gobstones** \- Theme: Childhood / Accuracy: "Don't leave me." / Power: Windy / Technique: Frustrated

 **Friends Competition** \- S1Ep9 - Someone haunted by childhood memories.

 **Ways To Say I love you** \- 28. "Drive safely."

 **Are You Crazy Enough** \- 207. Lost

 **Word Count Without An** \- 3991


End file.
